


My Mate- Abusive Shadam

by Mr_Salty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Gay Sex, It's more than just porn, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Other, Pain, Possibly Omega-verse, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing Body Heat, Sleep Groping, Technically Vaginal Sex, Top Adam, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Salty/pseuds/Mr_Salty
Summary: Adam (human) and his anthropomorphic lizard mate, Shiro, haven't had the best marriage. Then Adam finds out about one of Shiro's kinks and let's just say things get interesting between the couple.Then Shiro's parents- the Emporer and Empress of the kingdom, get involved...
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	My Mate- Abusive Shadam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had messed up a few times so yes, this chapter has been posted repeatedly.

Adam looked at his mate. He was fast asleep. Adam frowned.  
“What am I supposed to do while he sleeps?” Adam muttered under his breath. He looked back at Shiro.  
“He doesn’t have to be asleep…Does he?” Adam murmured, reaching over and prodding at his mate.  
“Shiro, get up.” He said quietly. Shiro waved him away and muttered something Adam didn’t understand.  
“Shiro!” He said louder, startling his mate. Shiro jumped.  
“What the hell Adam?!” He hissed, swatting at his mate, clawing his shoulder. Adam winced and backed away.  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Adam said. Shiro looked at him.  
“You’re kidding. You woke me up because you couldn’t sleep?” Shiro asked. Adam nodded.  
“It’s too warm in here,” Adam said. Shiro raised a scaly eyebrow.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Right, you’re cold-blooded,” Adam said.  
“It’s not that, you could have just moved closer to me, you know I’m a living cooler,” Shiro said.  
“Yeah well…” Adam trailed off, looking down at his erection. Shiro glanced down for a split second.  
“No. Not now.” Shiro said. He rolled over and curled up.  
“Why not?” Adam asked.  
“I’m tired and you aren’t good at it. The only reason we’re mates is because of our arranged marriage, not because I like it.” Shiro replied, closing his eyes. Adam looked at Shiro and grumbled angrily. He pulled Shiro onto his back and got on top of him. Adam ripped off his boxers and pulled his down.  
“What are you doing?!” Shiro asked, squirming to getaway. Adam lifted Shiro’s legs and thrust into him. Shiro yelped and slapped Adam with his tail, knocking him off of Shiro and the bed. Shiro closed his legs and covered himself with his tail.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Shiro screeched. Adam shook his head, dazed from getting hit.  
“You’re my mate! You should listen to me!” Adam yelled. Shiro scoffed.  
“No, I don’t, we’re in my home!” Shiro barked. He rolled over and curled up under the covers.  
“I’m going back to sleep. Jack off in the bathroom and leave me alone.” Shiro grumbled, closing his eyes.  
“But I don’t want to jack off in the bathroom! I had a dream about you!” Adam said. Shiro grumbled.  
“I don’t care.” He muttered. Shiro drifted to sleep and his breathing steadied. Adam got back on the bed and lifted the covers. He laid down and spooned Shiro. Instead of going to sleep though, he touched Shiro. Caressed his stomach, rubbed his hips, ground his hands in between Shiro’s legs, and did what he knew would put Shiro into heat.  
Adam was groping Shiro’s chest and grinding against his back with his crotch when he heard his mate whimper and felt as warmth was emitted from his body. Adam pulled his hands back and rolled over. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
Shiro woke up, feeling warm. He felt slick running out of his breeding channel and cursed under his breath. He turned and looked at Adam, his body yearning to be touched.  
“Dammit,” Shiro grumbled. He took off his shirt and scooted over to the side of the bed. He spread his legs and pumped his fingers in and out of his breeding channel, moving them faster and using both hands. He didn’t quite feel full yet, so he quietly went over to the closet and got out his box of toys. Shiro whimpered as he fucked himself on the largest plastic cylinder and panted quietly, but it didn’t make him feel good enough. Adam uncomfortably listened as Shiro attempted to satisfy himself. Shiro looked back at Adam. He sighed and crawled back onto the bed, and over to Adam, curling up next to him, knowing he’d have to change the sheets and covers in the morning. Adam pretended to wake up and act surprised.  
“Shiro? What’s going on?” He asked, hoping it sounded believable.  
“I went into heat,” Shiro grumbled, rubbing his face against the back of Adam’s neck. Adam rolled over.  
“Do you want to go into the bathroom and ride it out?” He asked. Shiro shook his head.  
“I want to ride you…” He grumbled. Adam looked surprised, he was.  
“I thought you said-”  
“I know what I said, it was just something to get you to leave me alone, but I like the way you hurt me… The way you abuse and dominate me… It feels good.” Shiro murmured. Adam blinked at him.  
“Do you have a pain kink?” He asked. Shiro’s face flushed.  
“Would you believe me if I say no?” Shiro asked.  
“Not with a response like that,” Adam said. Shiro sighed. Adam got off the bed. Shiro got on his back and spread his legs. Adam walked over to him.  
“Is there anything you want me to do first?” Adam asked. Shiro thought for a minute. He shook his head.  
“Not first, but maybe after, if we’re not too tired.” He said. Adam caressed Shiro’s breeding channel as he got closer. Shiro whined and panted.  
“Just get inside me already.” He grunted. Adam blinked with shock. He eased inside Shiro. Shiro inhaled sharply and Adam looked down at him.  
“Damn you’re beautiful. Have I told you that before?” Adam remarked. Shiro moaned as Adam thrust in and out of his breeding channel.  
“Y-you ha- Ah!- ve bef-ore~ Dammit Adam!” He yelled as Adam started thrusting harder. Shiro pushed Adam up with his hips so he hit the sensitive back of his breeding channel with every thrust. Shiro’s screams of pleasure got louder as Adam thrust harder. Adam pulled out, all but the tip, and slammed back into Shiro. Shiro let out a sharp whine and hiccuped. Adam did it again and again.  
“ADA-AAH!” He screamed, tears flowing down his face. Adam stopped for a minute. It pained him to see Shiro get hurt like this.  
“Don’t you dare stop!” Shiro barked, pulling Adam down to be on top of him. Shiro kissed Adam and panted as Adam picked up the pace inside Shiro. Shiro moaned into Adam’s mouth and spread his legs farther.  
“H-harder.” He whimpered. Adam went harder and wished Shiro wouldn’t be upset with him later when he couldn’t walk or sit down.  
Shiro’s screams grew louder and his tears flowed faster. The door to his room burst open and his parents came in with some of the royal guards. They paused to take in what was going on. They shuffled uncomfortably as they watched the princes do it. The Emporer and guards left, but the Empress stuck around for a little longer.  
“Please tell us next time he goes into heat. It sounded like he was being tortured.” She said, closing the door behind her. Shiro gasped as he felt Adam thrusting inside him again.  
“Adam. Sto-ah!” He murmured. Adam slowed his pace looking down at Shiro.  
“In my box in the closet. There’s a vibrating strap on. If you can put it on underneath and put one in my breeding channel and the other….” Shiro trailed off. Adam knew what he wanted. It was a different kink Shiro had that made Adam wish he was born with two dicks. Adam pulled out of Shiro and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a long, thick, artificial dick with straps on it and a remote. Adam put on the fake one underneath his and slowly eased inside Shiro with both of them. Once Adam was sure both were snug inside his mate he started thrusting slowly and turned on the vibrating part of it. Shiro’s breath hitched and he relaxed, laying back, thick saliva running out of his mouth, an expression of pure satisfaction on his face. Shiro’s noises were quiet and steady. Adam turned the vibrator up to the middle level and thrust faster. Shiro whimpered and positioned himself so Adam hit both of his soft spots at once.  
“Harder, go faster than before.” He whimpered. Adam looked down at him.  
“I don’t want to hurt you too badly,” Adam said.  
“Then put both in my breeding channel, turn it up to the highest setting for the vibrator, and just go till you cum.” Shiro said. Adam slid out and paused.  
“Want to take it blindly with your face in the pillows?” Adam asked. Shiro quickly rolled over and put his ass in the air, burying his face deep into the pillows. Adam grabbed Shiro’s thighs and lifted him, so his legs weren’t touching the ground, and he could hit Shiro’s soft spot no matter what. Adam eased into Shiro’s breeding channel with both and gently thrust.  
“Aaaaaah…. HAH!” Shiro yelped as Adam turned the vibrator to the highest level. Adam started thrusting as hard as he could, shaking Shiro’s body and the bed, making it difficult for him to hold on. Shiro let out a high pitched moan as he came, clinging to the sheets with his claws; Adam grunted as he came with Shiro and turned off the vibrator. Shiro’s legs shook vigorously when Adam let him go and slid out. Shiro tried to get to his elbows and knees but couldn’t, he’d lost all feeling through his abdomen to his legs. Adam sat down next to Shiro on the bed. He laid down next to Shiro and helped his mate rollover. Adam spooned Shiro and by the time he pulled the covers over them, Shiro was already fast asleep and purring reptilian clicks.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very bored and wrote this for my friend... I don't know why this came to my mind anymore. At least it wasn't tentacle hentai...?


End file.
